Trapped (Bellarke)
by thepowerfulcallalily
Summary: A Bellarke AU where longtime friends Bellamy and Clarke are captured by pirates and must make a daring escape together!


**This is another one-shot Bellarke story I wrote a while back and wanted to share! It is a crossover between the Pirates of the Caribbean and the 100...sort of. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any of these characters or the universe they exist in. Also, any and all mistakes are mine.**

Clarke:

Bellamy was getting on my nerves. Not only was his constant complains shadowing my vision of how to escape, but making me really wanna leave him on the ship. I mean it was his fault we were imprisoned by pirates in the first place and now he was doing nothing to help but piss me off. You see that was his thing, making sarcastic jokes, getting us in trouble and being an all-around asshole. My qualities were solving the problem, saving his ass, and looking good while doing all of it. Some would say we make the perfect pair, and even as much as he annoys me, I must agree.

Bellamy:

Dang, she was livid. I mean it was like I could sense the anger radiating off of her. I was screwed. However in my defense, I really never meant for any of this to happen. To be honest, I was kind of just trying to impress her, which by the way is the most challenging obstacle in the entire world! Let me explain... I was just trying to show off by sneaking on to a what seemed, like a deserted pirate ship at the corner of our _hidden_ and usually _secret_ island that we always adventured on. As always, Miss goodie two shoes was against the idea but, eventually followed me on to the ship to make sure I didn't touch anything. Long story short, it wasn't as _empty_ as we thought it was and we ended up in a cell below the floorboards of the ship. We had been captured three days ago, and had been forced to mop the decks, make disgusting food and create weapons for the crew. All while drifting out into the sea. Not a fun time.

It was nearly night, as the peaks of sunlight shining through the dingy, wooden floorboards were becoming weak and the commotion above was settling down. In hopes of having a conversation, I gazed over at Clarke who was crouching in the corner of the prison thinking through whatever plan was brewing in her mind. I could tell that's what she was doing because her eyebrows were scrunched together and her hands were moving about in her lap, assisting her understanding of what it was she wanted to do. I stayed like that for a minute, admiring her appearance even though it wasn't her best. She had always been beautiful, although she never admits it aloud. Her long blond hair, sparkly blue eyes and cute button noes covered in freckles blended flawlessly with her signature sassy attitude had always made her stand out from the other girls I'd been with. That being said, I'd never had the chance to be with her in _that_ way. To her we were and always would be friends. And all admit, I've had my fair share of women in my nineteen years on this earth, but she is the only one I've ever wanted to be with. Though, I know she does not feel the same way. In fact, I don't think she feels that way about anyone...ever! Her focuses had always been on other things like school (although it did not matter), her music (she has a wonderful singing voice but, is super shy about it) and her mother. I on the other hand, spent my days running from those I'd stolen from, failing my classes, and looking after Clarke, Octavia and her mom. She was my best friend and the girl of my dreams, so I was going to get her out of here no matter what.

Clarke:

He was sorry, I knew that much. However, what I did not know, was that while I had been thinking about my plan, he had already put his into action. I stared in disbelief as he began yelling at the guards about a non-existent leak in the ship. I quickly got to my feet and ran to where he was standing, ready to run if we had the chance. "So, this is your idea of getting out? Lying to the guards about a leak that's not real!" I had no concept of how he was going to pull it off, but I decided to play along anyways. "The ship is going to drown!" I sounded absolute hysterical, but it must have worked because two large and not so inviting men ran to our cell to inspect the problem.

"What in the world are you two on about?" shouted the one closest to me as he grabbed my t-shirt forcing my small body against the hard steel poles.

"We found a leak sir!" I squealed pretending to be terrified. "You have to fix it!" Now it was Bellamy's turn. He stepped into action and explained his lie. With my body, still against the cell entrance I listened as Bellamy's plan unfolded to my ears.

"It's behind that wooden box sir" he pointed over to the far-left corner where a small box laid, covered in the hay that was all throughout my hair. "Your ship will sink unless you do something right now!" I almost laughed, they wouldn't buy this crap! Sure, Bellamy could put on act for girls he wanted to sleep with, but this? These are grown men who no doubt know how to call bullshit. "If you don't believe me then come and see for yourselves" He was challenging them, hoping they would fall for the bait and open the cell. However, they seemed unconvinced and skeptical, obviously refusing to believe our story. Although, maybe they did not need to open the cell at all because two feet from my hands were the keys to our freedom. Slowly and ever so carefully I reached out and grabbed the keys from his belt while Bell, unknowingly distracted him. As soon as I had them and he was not looking, I put them in my pocket and waited for them to leave with my body still crushed against the side wall.

Bellamy:

Dang, they weren't buying it. I tried to convince them with all I had, but it was no use. They left in anger and we were once again stuck with no hopes of ever leaving. That's when I heard Clarke giggle. _Was she mocking me?_ I was about to snap back when I saw her pull a key out of her pocket and dangle it in front of me. I couldn't help but smile. "Nice going princess." She laughed and proceeded to come stand next to me.

Her blue eyes had regained their fire and I knew she had a plan. "Will wait till its dark out and the crew is asleep, then will try and find a miniature boat and get away. Okay?" She always knew what to do.

"Okay." I answered, wanting so bad to pick the little pieces of hay out of her hair and careers her soft freckled cheeks. To me she was always eye catching, but when her beauty mixed with her outstanding determination, she became transcendent.

After gawking for a few moments, she seemed to realize I was staring and began to blush making me look away and devise the conversation. "Were gonna be alright." I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smile and my heart filled with joy as she smiled back.

Clarke:

It was time. I gave the keys to Bell and he proceed to open the cell making sure to not make any noise. Once the coast was clear we descended along a long dark hallway that smelled identical to dead fish and old man. Kind of like the perfumes the girls wore that Bellamy hooked up with. This sent my mind into a frenzy but, my thoughts were cut short when we noticed one of the guards sleeping in a chair next to the exit hatch. Now, if we were anywhere else this would be about the easiest thing you could imagine but, on a pirate ship the floorboards tend to sing out in agony every time you take a step. We would wake him if we tried to pass. In hope of an idea I turned towards Bell who seemed to have no brilliant ones. I sighed and proceeded to whisper in his ear. "We have to have a distraction." he looked at me nodded making his long dark curls fall in front of his deep brown eyes. _But what?_ I tried to think but it was Bellamy who came up with idea of tying him up.

Now while this idea seems stupid and like will be caught, were kind of pros. I smirked and headed towards the enlarged guards body ready to do my part. Bellamy had found some rope and tore a piece of his shirt off to make a gag. However, the ripping sound woke the guard and the plan set in motion. As he was about to scream I punched his face and did so until he was knocked out. That's when Bellamy ran beside me and tied the man up making sure to make the knots as tight as possible. After this with no communication whatsoever, we climbed up the ladder and appeared on the thankfully, clear deck. Bell took my hand and helped me up asking if my knuckles were okay. Sure, they had a little blood and bruising but the adrenaline pumping through my veins eliminated the pain and fueled me with the passion of getting off this damn ship. So, with that though in mind, it was time to find a boat. This part did not take long as they were right next to the left side of the ship essentially waiting for our company. The part that was difficult was getting it into the water. We would both have to lift it and even then, it wouldn't be enough. Our best bet was to tip it over the edge, jump into the water and then climb on top of it and start to paddle. So, that's whet we'll do.

We approached the closest one and begun untying the knots and pushing it off the side, when we heard the noise of yelling coming from the sleeping chambers. _Oh no._ In panic, we both shoved the boat with all we had until in the best of luck, it fell into the water below. We grabbed our paddles and were about to follow when we heard a gunshot. I looked to my left and gasped. While we had been busy attempting our escape, we hadn't noticed the other dark ship ascending through the midnight fog ready to fight. _You have to be kidding me._ We immediately crouched down as an all-out war began around us.

Bellamy:

I knew I had bad luck, _but this_? I grabbed Clarke's hand and I brought her behind a pile of boxes that shielded her from the crossfire. "Don't be afraid all figure something out!" With no hesitation, she rolled her eyes and gave me the same look she did anytime I treated her like a helpless lady... a look of anger and disrespect. "Okay, what ideas do you have?"

"We stick to the plan." she grabbed my hand and brought me to the edge of the ship in between the two vessels. "Ready?" she looked into my eyes and I prayed to god it wouldn't be the last time she ever did.

"Ready." She started a count down and on three we both flew through the air and crashed into the watery depths below and quickly became surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Clarke:

I always loved the ocean. The way it smelled, the way it hugged you from every direction and most of all, it's tranquil calming sound. However, that was no longer the case. The once peaceful setting I grew up around as a child was now an explosive and alarming war zone that swallowed me whole and threatened to pull me under. Thankfully I have pretty substantial swimming skills and managed to emerge from the water and make headway towards our adrift boat. Bell was right behind me cussing relentlessly about the waters not lively temperature.

We were about two feet away when a canon hit our life raft and blew it apart right before our eyes. I screamed in horror as I witnessed our only chance at survival sink to the bottom of the Atlantic, leaving only planks for our rescue. In an attempt to make me move, Bellamy pushed me from behind towards the timber and by the only luck we ever had, managed to find two planks till stuck together that could hold us both. Once we were both on we started working with absolute force. In unbelief and gruesome wonder, we watched as our prison irrupted into flames and began to sink. Shouts and cries were heard from both sides as we descended into the wide-open night. So, in fear and knowing it would bring me comfort, I grabbed Bellamy's hand and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks for the adventure Bell." He smiled and it brought warmth to my frozen body.

"Anytime princess." He pulled me closer and gently kissed the top of my head. That's where we stayed, in a perfect embrace as we headed on the journey to home.

 **Thank-you if you read this whole story! You're a champ! Now to explain, the whole pirate theme is because last night I watched Pirates of the Caribbean (Its awesome) and Bellarke because I'm obsessed. Hopefully this was not to bad!**

 **If you have any thoughts or suggestions, please comment down below as I would love the support!**

 **Much Love,**

 _ **-thepowerfulcallalily**_


End file.
